Rehauge
|Status=Verstorben |Tod=WolkenClan-Ahnen |Rang1=Heilerin |RName1=Rehauge (Fawnstep) |Schüler=Echoklang |lebend=Feuersterns Mission, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Battles of the Clans, Wolkensterns Reise |verstorben=Feuersterns Mission, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans}} Rehauge (Original: Fawnstep) ist eine kleine, hellbraun getigerte Kätzin mit weißer Brust, weißen Pfoten und braunen Augen. Auftritte Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Rehauge ist die Heilerin des WolkenClans, als er vertrieben wird. :Als sie losziehen, will sie noch mit dem SternenClan reden, aber ihr Anführer Wolkenstern verbietet es ihr. :Als Blattstern ihre neun Leben erhält, ist Rehauge ebenfalls anwesend und sagt zu Echoklang: "Ich werde dich jetzt oft besuchen, meine Liebe, damit du das Heilen richtig erlernen kannst." Echoklang antwortet, sie sei bereit für ihr nächstes Treffen. Das Schicksal des WolkenClans :Blattstern erwähnt sie Echoklang gegenüber und sagt, dass sie ihr bestimmt auch etwas beibringen könne. Short Adventure ''Wolkensterns Reise :Früh am Morgen weckt sie Wolkenstern und nimmt ihn mit aus dem Lager, da sie ihn allein sprechen will. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ein Omen gesehen habe. Sie habe eine Amsel ohne Kopf, einen Spatz ohne Flügel und ein Eichhörnchen ohne Schwanz im Frischbeutehaufen gefunden. Sie sagt, sie habe die Schüler gefragt, ob sie das gewesen seien, die aber hätten es verneint. Aus diesem Omen schließt sie, dass ihre Beute und ihr Territorium sich sehr verringern würden. Außerdem vermutet sie, dass es etwas mit den Zweibeinern an der Grenze zu tun habe. Wolkenstern nimmt ihre Warnung jedoch überhaupt nicht ernst und sagt ihr, dass das Zeichen sicher nur bedeute, dass sie sich beim Jagen mehr Mühe geben müssten. :Als der erste Baum gefällt worden ist und Wolkenstern mit Schneckenpfote, Minzpfote und Gänsepfote heimgekehrt ist, untersucht und behandelt sie die drei Schüler, die jedoch keine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen haben. :Einige Zeit später berichtet sie Wolkenstern, dass ihre Träume voller fallender Bäume und schreiender Katzen seien. Doch dieser weist sie wiederum ab und nimmt sie nicht ernst. :Nachdem die erste Große Versammlung fast vorbei ist, ruft sie Wolkenstern zu sich und sagt ihm, dass alle Heiler von der Zerstörung des WolkenClans durch die Zweibeiner geträumt hätten. Sie sagt, dass Wühlpelz glaube, dass der WolkenClan vor der nächsten Großen Versammlung tot sei. Daraufhin wird Wolkenstern wütend und fragt sie, ob sie den anderen wenigstens auch gleich erzählt habe, dass der WolkenClan am Verhungern sei. Rehauge ist daraufhin sehr traurig, macht aber klar, dass sie loyal gegenüber ihrem Clan sei und so etwas niemals ausplaudern würde. Wolkenstern beruhigt sich wieder und entschuldigt sich. :Kaum von der Versammlung zurückgekehrt, berichtet Wachtelherz ihr, dass Blumenfall einen schlimmen Anfall gehabt habe und sehr schwach sei. Sofort kümmert sie sich um sie und gibt ihr zwei Mohnsamen, in der Hoffnung, die Älteste werde wieder gesund. Allerdings zweifelt sie selbst daran, da Blumenfall unglaublich mager und schwach ist. Am Tag darauf stirbt Blumenfall. :Nachdem der WolkenClan den Kampf gegen den DonnerClan verloren hat, hat Rehauge einen Traum, in dem sie die Zukunft sieht. Sie berichtet Wolkenstern, dass sie seine noch kleinen Jungen und Vogelflug gesehen habe. Danach sagt sie, dass sie den ganzen WolkenClan auf einer Großen Versammlung gesehen habe. Sie hätten die anderen Clan verzweifelt darum gebeten, bleiben zu dürfen, doch diese hätten abgelehnt. Der WolkenClan habe den Wald verlassen müssen. Als Wolkenstern beteuert, dass dies aber doch sein Territorium sei, sagt sie, dass vom WolkenClan-Territorium nichts mehr übrig gewesen sei. Traurig sagt sie ihm, dass die verlorenen Schlacht gegen den DonnerClan ihr Schicksal besiegelt habe. :Später ist sie in der Kinderstube und hilft Vogelflug, ihre Jungen zur Welt zu bringen. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *In der Originalversion hat sie eigentlich blaue statt braune Augen.Englische Originalversion: ''The Untold Stories, Seite 217Englische Originalversion: The Untold Stories, Seite 251 Character Art Zitate Quellen en:Fawnstepfr:Patte de Bichefi:Vasanaskelru:Легколапа Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:WolkenClan Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Wolkensterns Reise Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild